gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Gundams Confirmed
|image=MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM WING HD REMASTER - Episode 3 (EN.HK.TW.KR Sub) |english=Five Gundams Confirmed |kanji=ガンダム5機確認 |romaji=Gandamu 5 ki Kakunin |episode=3 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=April 21, 1995 |english airdate=March 8, 2000 }} Five Gundams Confirmed is the third episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The episode premiered in Japan on April 21, 1995 and in North America on March 8, 2000. Synopsis Treize fires at a bird while talking to Zechs on his computer. In the submarine, Zechs talks to Otto. He decides that they are going to give up their search for the Wing Gundam and are going to go and confirm the existence of the others. A jet picks them up. At an Alliance Hospital, Heero is being held in restraints. He wakes up. Major Sally Po, who is in charge gets a call from her subordinates, who cannot decode the disc that Heero had on him. Outside, Duo talks on a phone and heads inside to save Heero. Zech's jet heads to the Mediterranean Base. Meanwhile, Shenlong attacks an OZ facility. Relena comes to the hospital to see Heero. Major Sally asks Relena about him. Relena denies the fact that Heero is anything but normal. Meanwhile, Duo talks to Heero over a computer screen in the room, telling him that he is going to break him out. Sally and Relena arrive, Relena wants Heero released but Sally says he is too powerful to be released. Suddenly, a bomb explodes, and Duo comes in to save Heero. Using Duo's knife Heero releases himself from his restraints. They then jump out the window. Heero refuses to use his parachute, intending to kill himself, but Relena calls his name which causes him to release it. He releases his parachute and falls down a cliff, rolling onto the beach. Duo arrives; Heero is upset about surviving. A boat arrives to pick them up. At the Corsica Alliance Base, Aries mobile suits head out of the carrier. Walker, the head of the base's Specials unit heads to welcome Zechs. Meanwhile, Commander Bonaparte of the Alliance takes off in a blimp. The narrator explains how the Specials have great military power, but are disliked by the elder members of the Alliance. Treize is the Specials founder and a member of the mysterious Romafeller Foundation, which supplies the Alliance with Mobile Suits. Zechs arrives at the base and is accompanied by Walker to a hangar where a giant mobile suit, the Tallgeese is stored. Walker says that the Tallgeese is an ancestor of the mobile suits used today. Bonaparte heads out, as does the specials. Leos stand ready to defend the base. Suddenly, Trowa arrives in the Gundam Heavyarms. He blows the Mobile Suits to smithereens. Tanks try to stop him, but fail. The specials head forward and make it so Bonaparte can escape. Zechs decides to take the Tallgeese, and asks Otto to remain with him. Heavy Arms attacks the Specials, but runs out of ammo. An Aries rushes him, but is blasted by Maganac mobile suits who have suddenly arrived. Along with them is the Gundam Sandrock which assists in demolishing the remaining Specials mobile suits. Walker attacks Sandrock, and his Mobile Suit is sliced in half. Zechs realizes it is too late to save anyone. After the battle, Heavy Arms and Sandrock fight, but Quatre realizes that this isn't right. Quatre gets out of his Gundam's cockpit, which convinces Trowa to do the same. On Duo's boat, the Gundams are raised from the sea while Heero snaps his broken leg back in place. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Sally Po *'Mecha Introduced: 'Tallgeese Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Yumekichi Minatoya *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura Trivia * When Sally Po is viewing the contents of the disk, on the screen it shows instructions for installing Adobe Photoshop.